


A Difficult Matter

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Gods, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khoshekh considers that imprisonment could be worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Matter

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge 'Stuck'
> 
> Title from T.S. Eliot's "The Naming of Cats". It seemed thematically appropriate and also no one can agree how to spell the cat's name >.>
> 
> Edited because they clarified the spelling on their twitter :D

The avatar remained imprisoned, but this plane's inhabitants understood their role as servants to the godhead. They constructed a fountain for libations, brought offerings of specially prepared flesh, and ritually removed the offensive wastes of corporeality. They performed cleansings and ablutions before approaching to lavish praises and devotion upon this form. Echoes of its name resonated through the void between worlds. They named it him, named him Khoshekh. When the lesser minions came, they too were granted priests.

Perhaps, once it was free, there could yet be mercy for this world – mercy in exchange for proper tribute of tuna flakes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Very Secret Diaries of Khoshekh, God of Cats (Excerpt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215522) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)




End file.
